Hyōgo Itō
Hyōgo Itō is one of the disciples of Seitarō Raigō. 'Appearance' Hyōgo is a short and muscular young man with short, scraggy, light-colored hair. He is seen wearing a dark leather jacket on and when at Big Lock, he was wearing a heavy coat. 'Personality' Hyōgo is somewhat confident in his skills, as he's willing to pick a fight with Yomi disciple's Rachel Stanley of the One Shadow Nine Fists. However, he doesn't seem to like internal fighting as shown when he tried to stop the fight between the Armed and Unarmed Yomi before its start. 'Skills' Despite his training in weapons, Hyōgo is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and uses a short sword like his master. He is skills enable him to go head-to-head with Rachel of Yomi and come out unscathed. *Leadership: Hyōgo has been shown to be a great leader by taking command of the Yomi Armed as seen by him making them form into a tight formation. 'Techniques' Hyōgo uses a small sword called a kodachi and may be proficient in using it, as he was able to cut a piece of Rachel's clothes off without cutting her. Yami/YOMI Saga 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' After the battle with Shinpaku and YOMI had ended, Hyōgo, his master and his fellow disciple, Yui Sayama left for Big Lock to attempt to rescue Diego and Alexander. After his Master returned without them, he realized they would not come out and when his master didn't respond as to why, he say he's as strict as ever. Later, Kajima Satomi introduced him and his partner to the rest of YOMI (minus Chikage and Lugh) and when Hyōgo pointed out there all weak without weapons, he says he was joking trying to get inside there heads. However, Rachel took offense to this and tried to attack him only for her to have part of her clothes cut off by his Kodachi. He was later present with the rest of the armed and unarmed Yomi members preparing for battle. He tried to break up a fight with the others, which prompted Rachel to note how pathetic they are for using weapons. Just then Kajima stopped them from fighting further telling them to save their fighting for the real enemy. He was again seen later present with all of Yomi being led by Kajima for battle. He was later seen with the rest of YOMI (minus Kajima) facing the Shinpaku Alliance. After Kenichi, Miu and Niijima escape, he and the other disciples charge the Shinpaku Alliance. As the weapon disciples battle, Hyōgo asks if the Yomi of the unarmed group to lend them a hand as they are just standing behind them with no intent to participate. Hyōgo asks if the Yomi from the unarmed group are really not joining in, reminding them that their masters ordered them to not anybody escape. He asks Chikage in particular and she concurs, as she prepares to participate in the battlefield. As the battle progresses, Hyōgo stabs Thor on the shoulder and Siegfried comes to his aid but ends up being slash by Hyōgo's fellow kodachi disciple. Before the attack lands Chikage rushes through the battlefiled and throws the fighters attacking Ukita and Hyougo. Hyōgo angrily asks what Chikage is doing, who challenges that the armed division is tainting the name of a warrior. She retorts that the armed division's method of fighting smears the honor of the battle and the other unarmed Yomi join the battlefield, appearing to the aid of the Katsujinken. Hyōgo states that the unarmed division has finally crossed the line and declares a hunt for the barehanded team as they attack. Hyōgo is forced on the defensive by Bersker's attacks as his fellow kodachi disciple backs him up but she is forced away by Hermit. Hyōgo recognizes that they have lost the advantage and declares that he'll be taking charge. Takeda prepares to charge in but senses something is different and pulls back. Boris and Tirawit comment that the enemy's auras have changed and it seems their tactics are more akin to cooperation rather than attacking individually; now that they're following Hyōgo's commands their movements are more organized. Eventually, they are outmatched as Hyōgo is forced, along with everyone else, to retreat and suffer a complete defeat. 'Battle Log' *Rachel Stanley (undecided) *Shougo Kitsukawa (undecided) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Characters Category:YOMI Category:Weapon User Hyōgo Itō